


15D15P: THG - Fifteen

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: THG [14]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Star-crossed, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 Drabbles for 15pairings Challenge: The Hunger Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: THG - Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/36732.html) on 7 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #007 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _014\. Fifteen_  
>   
> 

Somewhere deep in the pit of her stomach, Foxface understands that this isn’t how it should be. She should be giggling in the back of a classroom with her girlfriends and dissecting every word he said – or maybe, in his case, _didn’t_ say – and hoping he might ask to walk her home one afternoon.

Instead, she just stares at the sleek bulk of his muscles across the Training gymnasium as he lifts weights – and once, his District partner, the little birdlike one, to make her laugh – and admires the curve of his lips as he dabbles clumsily with camouflage inks. 

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
